


Watch’d for token of expected fate

by noelia_g



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g





	Watch’d for token of expected fate

She used to dream of this. Not the wishful dreams of a king's ward imagining her life with the prince, but the confusing dreams of a witch who did not yet come to learn her full power, but who could tell the prophecy from a dream, even though she didn't yet understand.

The island is green, eternal, and Morgana is young like she's never been back in Camelot, like she can breathe freely.

"Is it time?" Arthur asks, hand on her shoulder, fingers softly playing with her hair.

Morgana laughs, startling herself with it; it's an almost unfamiliar sound now. Arthur smiles delightedly at this, kisses her forehead fondly. She didn't know such gentle caress even when at the best of their times, back in Camelot.

"There's no time here," she says, leaning into his touch. "No time passes, no time is wasted, no time to buy or to lose."

"So how would we know when to go back?" he asks, face buried in her hair, strong arms around her waist, holding her close, closer, closest, so she can hear his heartbeat as she lays her head on his chest.

Back, back to the world, not back to Camelot, never back to Camelot, it lays in ruins now, not forgotten but lost, and she's glad.

Everyone she once knew is gone, but Arthur. Merlin visits sometimes, old as time and younger than the islands, but she doesn't understand his speech anymore and all he can do is smile at her, sadly yet fondly.

"I don't know," she tells Arthur, kissing his lips, tasting the promise and the momentary happiness that she's been given, forever and for a glimpse of an eye. "Maybe it is for us to decide."

Arthur nods and bows his head, breathes in her scent. Their eternal moment is borrowed, and one of those non-existant days it will be time to return him to the world.

Not yet.


End file.
